Wordless Conversations
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Jericho stays and it's unlike any friendship Robin's had before. Strange, in a nice kind of way. They share no words and yet Robin could say so much about the blond. Sometimes though, he feels like Jericho is about to tell him something, he never does. (Part 2: The Gentle and the Bold)


_A/N: This story can be read without the context of Drizzle by the Sea._

* * *

It's a strange sort of relationship they have formed. It's unlike any he's had before- and he's had _plenty_ of them; his friends, the people at the circus, his family, other superheroes, the list goes one and on.

Since his arrival to the tower, Robin had been spending a lot of time with Jericho, and was nice, in a strange sort of way.

It's not like talking with Beast Boy, who can fill any room with words all on his own. The teen could talk and talk and talk and talk and never get tired or ran out of things to say.

It's not like being with Starfire, whose voice carries, gentle an steady through conversation, as she supplies sweet comments and insightful things from her people. Her scorching fire is warm and kind when she's with friends.

It's not like talking with Cybor, either, who always has smart facts about this and that but more often than not, he has a mouth for jokes and easy conversation; a laugh that can fill a room.

It's not even like having a discussion with Raven, who like Jericho, is quiet in nature. But unlike him, she's not _silent_. It's not easy to notice, but she can talk just as much as Beast Boy when the situation is right. She has _so much_ to say, she just needs to find the right time and place to say it. With her, Robin has had conversations like no others, some of the most interesting of his life- she's someone he could never be tired to talk with and listen too.

But Jericho… Jericho is not like that, he can't be. Despite this, Robin feels he's been able to get to know him.

They've never said anything to one another, what little amount of sign language he knows almost never comes to use and Jericho only writes things down when absolutely necessary. Words just aren't a thing between them.

But if anyone were to ask Robin what Jericho likes or thinks. Well, he's pretty sure he'd be able to answer quite thoroughly. He doesn't know if his friendship with the blond has made him more observant of body language or if it's just Jericho's way of being, but Robin _knows_ him.

Jericho is a nature man, he relishes when he's out and about; by the sea, in the park, a top of the T tower or even just looking out of the windows of it. He loves nature like his life depends on it and he's not afraid to let it show. He touches everything in his path, stops and admires whatever catches his interest with the wonder of a child.

He's an amazing artist. He can draw anything he sets his mind to and duddling over any available surface that won't get him in trouble. Pencil, pen, paint, even dirt, he can mange them all. Beast Boy trades his green skin for tomato red with some of his more realist drawings of the human body.

Jericho likes music, almost every sort and kind. It brings him to life when the notes align with his mood and he's even seen the blonde suddenly spring into dance in the middle of a room. Another of his weird little quirks that anyone else would think twice before doing in a room fool of people.

Robin knows him.

He knows Jericho is mystified by the members of the team- sees the way he looks at them with curious eyes, as if he were trying to understand how they fit with one another, like they were people form different planets and he's slowly working out the language, learning their ways.

When there's something on his mind, it shows on his face.

 _Would you like some burgers?_ He's brow furrows and he's not quite disgusted.

 _Did you stick leaves in my hair?_ He's hiding a full on smile behind his hands and his body shakes with silent laughter.

 _Are you alright?_ He's eyes shine with unshed tears and he shakes his head 'no'.

Being with Jericho is not like being with the rest of the team. He's learned about them through conversation, the things they tell him and the things they won't, both say a lot about who they are. But he's learnt about Jericho just by being with him, he doesn't need to say a thing to be understood.

Still, there's so much that Robin doesn't know yet.

Every once in a while when they're together, there's a feeling in his gut like any moment now, Jericho will say something. The Leader will comment on something and there's a sense in the air that the blond is about to answer, about to tell him something insightful or just agree with a simple 'That's true'.

There's an anticipation in those moments and Robin will look at him, giving him time to respond- and then he'll remember Jericho can't actually say anything to him. There is something in the eyes of the blonde when he looks at him then, there's an answerer there and he's just about to share it.

"… so Ivy let us go. It was just that one time though. Her plants are basically her children, so, you know." Robin looks up from his utility belt, stopping his tinkering to look at Jericho's green eyes.

The blond is looking right back at him and there's a feeling like there are words in the air or just behind his lips, he just has to open is mouth to say them.

Instead of words he makes a face, a happy smile but overly sweet.

"It is _not_ sweet, it's disturbing." The leader says with a joking frown.

Jericho grins mischievously and moves his shoulders up and down, one at the time, in a so-so, kind of way.

Robin's ears are still alert, waiting. Maybe he'll say something if he gives him enough time.

* * *

 **Abril: So! This is sort of going to become an au-ish multistory? I dunno, I just had ideas for this and Imma pile them up.**

* * *

 **The premise of the AU is this:**

 **Where being an Isolationist is actually a thing and Jericho is not quite a normal teen. Living alone in the mountains for several years will do that to you.**

 **Or:**

 **Robin and Jericho become fast friends. If the blond is a little weird and a little quirky, well, that only makes it more interesting.**

* * *

 **Thanks to** _ **a-bit-of-maddens**_ **for betaing this story, though I don't think that's an actual word.**


End file.
